The Sigh At Midnight
by LadyHyuuga
Summary: Aquela não poderia nunca ser contada ou lembrada como uma história de amor... Ele, jamais permitiria a si mesmo um sentimento tão nobre. Ela, ainda podia sentir as marcas da obsessão em seu corpo. [MadaHina]
1. Prólogo

**The Sigh At Midnight.**

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Aquela não poderia nunca ser contada ou lembrada como uma história de amor..._  
_Ele, jamais permitiria a si mesmo um sentimento tão nobre._  
_Ela, ainda podia sentir as marcas da obsessão em seu corpo._

**Shipper:** MadaHina

* * *

**[Prólogo]**

**País do Fogo.**

A recém-fundada Vila da Folha, que mais tarde seria reconhecida como uma das maiores forças militares de todo o país, surgiu a fim de controlar os constantes conflitos destrutivos entre os Clãs mais poderosos do País do Fogo: Uchiha's e Senju's. Determinados a acatar as ordens do Daimiyo, fazer a aliança dar certo e estender a paz alcançada aos países vizinhos: Madara e Hashirama, respectivos líderes de seus clãs, conseguiram contornar as diferenças e cessar os constantes confrontos entre si e entre os membros de seus clãs.

Através de uma eleição justa entre os principais lideres de clãs do País do Fogo, Hashirama foi nomeado o primeiro Hokage da vila, tendo á seu lado Uchiha Madara como segundo homem em poder e general dos exércitos da aldeia. Com a união pacifica dos clãs, o poder militar do País do Fogo ganhou reconhecimento e acabou por atrair novos clãs ninjas para a Vila da Folha, transformando-a na primeira e mais poderosa Vila ninja de todos os tempos.

A reaproximação da amizade entre Madara e Hashirama foi um ganho extra para ambos, e as antigas rivalidades agora eram lembradas com gargalhadas e provocações entre os dois homens. A paz naquele País havia sido restaurada e o casamento do Hokage acabou sendo inevitável, um acordo entre clãs que resultou numa união feliz.

Uzumaki Mito, uma das mulheres mais ferozes e belas de toda Konoha.

Foi nessa mesma época que o pesadelo de Uchiha Madara se iniciou. Invasões de mercenários de outros países começaram a se tornar frequentes em suas aldeias fronteiriças, e foi numa daquelas incursões que impotente e ferido, o líder Uchiha assistiu o assassinato do irmão bem diante de seus olhos, e os homens que o acompanhavam naquele momento podiam jurar que algo maligno surgiu em seu olhar antes dele se transformar num lobo negro e matar a sangue frio os algozes de Izuna.

Daquele dia em diante o objetivo de Madara tornou-se vingança e poder, amaldiçoando não só a si mesmo, mais entregando também as almas de todos os seus descendentes em troca de seus intentos. E, como resultado, o brilhante guerreiro de outrora se tornou recluso e ameaçador, fechando-se para o mundo e se distanciando cada vez mais dos amigos e familiares, concentrando-se unicamente nas batalhas, guerras, perdendo pouco á pouco a humanidade que ainda restava em si, conquistando nações e destruindo exércitos em nome de seu país e vila, ganhando inimigos pelo caminho e também o respeito dos guerreiros mais novos, que se espelhavam nele e sonhavam secretamente em ser como o Uchiha.

Tudo se resumia a vencer e aniquilar, até que **Ela** apareceu... Tão linda e misteriosa, dona uma beleza hipnótica e um olhar inocente capaz de aprisioná-lo como nenhum outro.

Um olhar que o assombrou através dos séculos...

* * *

Wow... Olha eu postando mais coisa aqui de novo!

Quem me acompanha desde o começo deve se recordar dessa fic. De tudo o que eu já escrevi até hoje, "TSM" é o meu xodózinho, meu bebê amado, minha cryptonita... e eu simplesmente negligenciei e esqueci de lado!

Ela é, inclusive, mais antiga do que "Importância". E eu nem me lembro pq não repostei antes.

Enfim, eu resolvi revisar, reescrever o que me desagrada, atualizar algumas coisas na trama e repostá-la. Apesar do enredo meio sombrio, eu amo essa fic e acho que vale super a pena compartilhar, além do mais, ela tem 11 capitulos prontos e eu posso manter uma atualização mais frequente enquanto não atualizo as outras.

(Filhos da Máfia deve sair em breve!)

Espero do fundo do coração que vocês amem The Sigh, tanto quanto eu a amo!

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Olhos Negros.**

* * *

_Eu era apenas uma criança assustada e cheia de traumas quando descobri sobre o casamento, e apesar de me ter sido dado direito á escolha, eu jamais me atreveria a negar, eu era um estorvo e aquela era a melhor maneira de se livrarem de mim. Meu avô e todo o conselho me consideravam a escória do clã e eles não pensaram duas vezes antes de me entregarem ao General, ignorando os apelos de minha mãe... Mais ignorando acima de tudo a minha incapacidade de ser tocada por um homem ou contrair um casamento._

_Eu não era digna!_

_A desonra que trouxe á minha família era grande demais para ser perdoada ou esquecida, e como castigo auto imposto, eu revivo aquela noite toda vez que fecho meus olhos... Aqueles olhos d'ouro me lembram durante ás noites que eu sou fraca, e que sou incapaz de proteger á mim mesma, enfim, eu sou aquilo que meu avô sempre me acusou de ser: Indigna de carregar o nome da família, indigna de carregar o título de primogênita... Uma vergonha para o Clã. Já não suporto mais os olhares frios e altivos direcionados á mim, e sinto meu coração quebrar-se em pequenos pedacinhos a cada vez que meu pai simplesmente ignora minha presença e minha dor, como se eu fosse um fantasma ou uma presença indesejada e insignificante._

_Desde aquele dia ele nunca mais voltou a me olhar nos olhos. E, cada vez que seu olhar encontra o meu por acidente, eu já não consigo enxergar nada além do vazio._

_Não há ódio, mas também não existe Amor!_

_Trechos do Diário de __**Uchiha Hinata**__._

* * *

**Vila Da Folha - Festival de Primavera.**

As muralhas da Vila enfim haviam sido terminadas, protegendo-a de possíveis ataques surpresa. A primeira grande guerra havia chego ao seu fim, mas as preocupações em resguardar a segurança dos aldeões ainda era a prioridade. Tudo ao redor transpirava calor e felicidade, as flores desabrochavam timidamente e algumas dezenas de barraquinhas vendiam doces e salgados típicos no festejo, sorrisos enfeitavam os rostos dos transeuntes, o som dos risos e acordes musicais enchia seus ouvidos e luminárias de papel iluminavam e decoravam algumas árvores... No céu, os fogos de artifício enfeitavam a noite escura e tudo parecia estar como deveria ser.

Exceto por aquela figura circunspecta distante dos festejos e da comoção.

Madara parecia irritado e alheio aos festejos. Hashirama suspirou pesadamente, convencer o amigo a voltar á vida seria uma tarefa árdua e desgastante. Afastando-se da multidão e do barulho provocado pelas festividades, o Hokage da folha se aproximou do amigo, e assim que os olhares se encontraram um sorriso de canto se formou nos lábios do Uchiha sombrio.

_\- Fugindo da esposa?_

_\- Eu não teria sequer uma chance contra aquela mulher. _– O Senju respondeu com um sorriso divertido. _– Além do mais, eu acho que ela me perseguiria e me daria uma boa surra por ter tentado._

_\- Não duvido de nada vindo daquela ruiva... Como ela está?_

_\- Mito é uma mulher forte, e nosso filho também!_

_\- Bom, eu acho que te devo os parabéns?!_

O silêncio caiu sobre ambos, enquanto olhavam a festividade e os sorrisos das pessoas ao redor, sorriso pelo qual eles haviam batalhado arduamente para manter, no entanto, ainda havia um assunto muito importante a ser tratado, e na opinião do Senju, o mais delicado de todos que já havia discutido com Madara.

_\- Fui á Vila da Fumaça algumas semanas atrás, você deve se recordar. _– Madara assentiu, mantendo o silêncio. – _Me reuni com o Clã Hyuuga e tentei persuadi-los a fazer parte da nossa vila._

_\- Hyuugas... Ouvi dizer que são disciplinados e ótimos lutadores, serão bons aliados._

Um sorriso satisfeito se riscou nos lábios do Senju, Madara havia acabado de morder a isca!

_\- Yuukimaru-sama é um dos antigos membros do conselho Hyuuga e me deu a ideia de uma aliança matrimonial... Hiashi-dono tem duas belas filhas em idade de se casar, e tudo que tive de fazer foi contar seu plano á Hiashi-san e sugerir o mesmo._ – A pausa deliberada causou arrepios no Uchiha. – _Ele aceitou!_

_\- Com quem pretende casar essas moças? Pensei que você já fosse casado, e pelo que me lembro, Tobirama não estava exatamente satisfeito quando você tentou dar uma de casamenteira com ele._

O Hokage atingiu vários tons de vermelhos e fez uma careta de decepção enquanto reprimia as lágrimas, Madara bufou divertido e segurou a gargalhada. O homem era um dos guerreiros mais habilidosos que ele conhecia, mas também era um completo idiota!

_\- Eu sou... Muito bem casado._ – O líder Senju sorriu satisfeito recuperando-se da aparente melancolia e Madara soube imediatamente que não gostaria nem um pouco do que estava por vir. – _Foi por isso que propus uma aliança matrimonial entre uma das filhas de Hiashi-dono e meu general... Acho que sou eu quem lhe deve os parabéns._

Incrédulo, Madara fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, uma tentativa desesperada de controle e calma. Hashirama havia perdido completamente o juízo desde que se casará com aquela ruiva diabólica, e como se aquilo não bastasse; ultimamente ele vinha dando uma de casamenteiro por toda a vila, ele vivia cercando o irmão caçula e alguns de seus conselheiros ainda solteiros, mas nos últimos tempos estava voltando ás atenções para ele.

_\- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi direito... –_ O homem assentiu enérgico, assemelhando-se a uma criancinha ao invés do líder que era._ \- Quer dizer que você me arrumou um casamento? Sem ao menos me consultar?_

_\- Quando vir sua futura noiva; vai me agradecer._

_\- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não estou á procura de uma esposa... E mesmo que estivesse, teria de ser uma mulher do Clã Uchiha, ou você esqueceu que sou __**O**__ líder? Além do mais, eu tenho Mei._

_\- Sempre inventando desculpas esfarrapadas! __– _Resmungou o Hokage, com um beicinho contrariado._ – Quanto á Mei... Bem, eu não sei como você aguenta aquela mulher... Quanto ao seu clã, tudo será resolvido e aceito quando disser aos conselheiros que fui eu quem ordenou o enlace._

_\- Você __**ordenou**__? _O Uchiha repetiu com incredulidade, um tique nervoso erguendo os cantos de seus lábios.

_\- Pelo menos veja a garota! Hiashi-dono disse que você será muito bem-vindo se resolver visitá-los. –_Hashirama disse em tom conciliatório. – _Além do mais, você pode apenas vê-la... Você não precisa fazer o pedido ou iniciar as negociações para o noivado... Tenho certeza de que vai se sentir tão hipnotizado pela beleza e docilidade dela quanto eu!_

_\- Sua esposa sabe disso?_

A resposta do Hokage, no entanto, resumiu-se a um sorriso miúdo e um leve rubor, enquanto mantinha-se em silêncio e voltava para as festividades da primavera e aos conselheiros da vila, que o rodearam assim que o avistaram. Casamento. Bom, ele não estava interessado naquele assunto ou nos problemas que ele envolvia. Mas mesmo que não quisesse admitir, Hashirama havia despertado sua curiosidade ao falar sobre sua futura possível noiva, e talvez, só talvez ele visitasse o Clã Hyuuga para conhecer a tal beldade.

O Hokage podia ser um idiota, mas mesmo Madara tinha de admitir que o homem tivesse bom gosto!

* * *

Os domínios do clã Uchiha estavam silenciosos e desertos quando o moreno voltou para lá, a maioria dos moradores ainda estava na comemoração de primavera, celebrando o desabrochar das flores e todas as tolices que envolviam aquele festival.

Ele não tinha nenhum motivo para celebrar, aquele prazer havia sido descartado de sua vida.

A mansão principal estava envolta pela penumbra da noite, e apenas uma presença em seus aposentos era sentida pelo líder Uchiha... Mei, ela seria apenas o início de seus problemas se resolvesse aceitar o casamento com a Hyuuga, e ele sabia que as lamúrias dela seriam mil vezes mais extenuantes do que os argumentos e queixas que seus conselheiros fariam em relação ao casamento.

_\- Esperava ansiosamente pela sua chegada, Madara-sama!_

Uma risada provocante e sedutora escapou dos lábios da mulher, enquanto soltava os cabelos ruivos e penteava-os com os dedos, nunca abandonando o olhar negro que a fitava fixamente, carregado de desejo. Levando as mãos ao nó que segurava o robe que usava, a ruiva o soltou vagarosamente, deixando o tecido cair lentamente no chão. Naquele momento Madara teve que admitir que Mei era uma mulher deslumbrante em sua nudez, e que seria difícil, senão impossível que a tal Hyuuga fosse tão perfeita quanto sua amante.

A excitação a percorreu por inteiro ao ver que Madara mantinha o olhar fixo em seu corpo nu. Mei sentiu seus mamilos duros, e a conhecida sensação de umidade em seu centro feminino... Estava pronta e ávida por ele.

_\- Não devia me provocar desse jeito, Mei!_

_\- Desejo apenas agradar ao meu senhor!_

Em seus grandes e verdes olhos cintilava a diversão luxuriosa e algo mais: Desejo, mistérios... Ela tinha sido sincera ao dizer que lhe desejava, e esse descobrimento apenas serviu para excitá-lo ainda mais.

_\- Sou apenas uma serva... _– Disse, enquanto se ajoelhava diante dele. – _Uma serva fiel que deseja proporcionar prazer á seu senhor._

As pequenas mãos desfizeram o nó dianteiro de sua hakama, e seu sexo surgiu em liberdade com todo o esplendor daquela magnífica ereção. Mei sorriu maliciosa, e começou a acariciá-lo... Tomando o membro inchado entre as mãos, movendo-as delicadamente para cima e abaixo, sugando-o e lambendo-o de maneira lenta e enlouquecedora. Madara apertou a mandíbula e ficou rígido enquanto lutava por conservar o controle. As eróticas carícias de Mei lhe aceleravam a respiração e o faziam se sentir acalorado. E quando ela se inclinou e posou a língua na ponta de sua ereção, a língua deslizando com deliberada lentidão, seu pênis vibrou com entusiasmo.

Ele exalou um lento e afogado suspiro enquanto a ruiva fechava os lábios sobre a glande, um estremecimento pouco característico destruindo o último vestígio de sua resistência. Com um rosnado baixo escapando de seus lábios, o moreno agarrou os fios ruivos, fechando os olhos e se deixando levar pelo momento. O fogo cresceu nele ao mesmo tempo em que Mei seguia chupando-o, cálidas carícias de sua língua e mãos levando-o a loucura.

Por fim, Madara se afastou antes de alcançar o ápice. Com um gemido baixo pegou a ruiva pelos ombros e a obrigou a se levantar, o sorriso de satisfação que enfeitava aqueles lábios tentadores serviu apenas para aumentar seu desejo por ela. Ele a atraiu para si e capturou aqueles tentadores lábios em um beijo ávido, cheio de paixão e luxúria, os únicos sentimentos que se permitia sentir por aquela mulher.

Há muito o amor já não fazia parte de sua existência, e ele teria de lembrar Mei daquele fato.

Com movimentos rápidos e sem nunca deixar de beijá-la, depositou a ruiva em sua cama, cobrindo-a com seu corpo e penetrando-a com um único movimento firme e fundo, que a fez arquear e gemer de excitação. Mei estava úmida e se adaptava a suas demandas rígidas e ferozes como uma luva, envolvendo-o com seu calor e correspondendo avidamente a cada toque de seus dedos em seu corpo.

Alguns momentos depois, a ruiva choramingava de modo febril e afundava suas unhas em seus ombros, acompanhando o ritmo frenético de suas estocadas enquanto gemia seu nome alto. O ritmo das estocadas aumentou consideravelmente, e quando a ruiva estava a ponto de alcançar o clímax, Madara incrementou o ritmo retirando-se e voltando a inundar-se nela cada vez com maior intensidade. O moreno se inclinou e capturou os gemidos selvagens e sons entrecortados com um beijo, enquanto sentia Mei se esticar e retorcer-se debaixo dele, as costas arqueadas e um brilho animalesco brincando em seus olhos.

Levou apenas mais alguns segundos até que ele alcançasse o próprio clímax, inundando-a com sua semente e desmoronando em cima do corpo sinuoso da bela ruiva. Controlando a própria respiração, o moreno levantou-se, sentindo o olhar confuso de Mei cravado em suas costas, era sempre daquela forma, mas parecia que ela nunca entenderia.

_\- Onde vai?_ Ela perguntou, quando o viu vestido e caminhando para a porta.

_\- Andar, preciso de paz e silêncio..._

_\- Mas..._

_\- Nada de "__mas__" Mei, você sabe como funcionam as coisas entre nós._

Ela limitou-se a assentir, deixando as lágrimas mancharem seu rosto e deslizarem lentamente por sua bochecha. Ela sabia da incapacidade daquele homem de amar, no entanto, havia abandonado a terra natal e tudo o que conhecia para segui-lo, na esperança de algum dia ver brilhar amor naqueles lindos olhos negros, mas a cada dia que passava, mas ela convencia a si mesma de que aquela era uma missão impossível.

Madara havia trancado o próprio coração e escondido a chave. E ela sabia que ninguém jamais seria capaz de despertar o amor daquele homem, mas aquilo não a impediria de tentar e continuar sonhando.

* * *

**País do Fogo**

**[Vila da Fumaça/Clã Hyuuga].**

**Dias Depois.**

Há uma semana a primavera havia chego, presenteando-a com seus deliciosos aromas e cores. Sentada debaixo de uma cerejeira, num círculo de mulheres que ensinavam as mais novas a arte de encantar um homem através da dança e da música, a morena observava a aura pacifica do lugar e apreciava a brisa reconfortante que a envolvia como um bálsamo, raios de sol encontravam brechas entre as folhas e a aqueciam, criando um ambiente pacifico e reconfortante.

Mais nem mesmo toda aquela quietude era capaz de arrancar de sua lembrança àqueles olhos de ouro. Olhos que por muitas noites a perseguira e atormentara, lembrando-a da incapacidade de proteger a si mesma. Só não havia sido expulsa dos domínios do Clã Hyuuga ou da casa principal por decisão de Hiashi, que alegara preferir á filha maculada a continuar sendo líder de um clã odioso que punia os inocentes.

Hiashi não conseguira encará-la durante semanas, quando descobriu a violência infringida á sua primogênita, e em sua estupidez, a morena tentara contra a própria vida, decidida a restaurar a honra do clã e livrá-los do fardo que ela representava. Mais seus planos se frustraram quando Hiashi a impedira de usar a katana contra si mesma, e o abraço e palavras que ele dissera naquela noite a confortaram, e mesmo que não tivessem sido repetidas, ainda acalmavam-na.

_\- Onee-chan, acorda... Vem, é a sua vez de mostrar a essas exibidas como se faz._

Sorrindo, a morena levantou-se e seguiu para o centro do círculo, acompanhando a melodia do shamisen e manuseando os leques em suas mãos com maestria.

* * *

_\- Hiashi-sama ficará muito satisfeito ao saber de sua chegada Madara-sama. –_ Com uma solicitude respeitosa, o mais jovem completou._ \- Estivemos nos preparando para recebê-lo durante toda a semana._

O líder Uchiha limitou-se a um leve aceno de concordância, mantendo-se atento á tudo ao seu redor. Os domínios do clã Hyuuga na Vila da Fumaça eram gigantescos e claros, cercados por árvores majestosas e jardins coloridos e muito bem cuidados. De baixo de uma cerejeira, uma pequena comoção de música e risos lhe chamou a atenção. Formando um pequeno circulo, algumas damas olhavam atentamente á uma... Ninfa.

Os olhos negros fixaram-se intensamente em cada suave e mínimo movimento feito pelos leques daquela beldade. Os olhos da bela criatura estavam fechados e a brisa fresca da tarde fustigava os cabelos índigo, a luz do sol parecia refletir na pele de alabastro, dando á aquela imagem um ar celestial, que o deixou boquiaberto por alguns instantes.

_\- Hinata-sama é uma criatura impressionante! _– Os olhos do Hyuuga brilharam ao falar da mulher. – _Não me cansaria nunca de olhá-la._

Irritado por ter sido tão óbvio na apreciação, o Uchiha resmungou uma imprecação antes de completar:

_\- É realmente uma mulher muito bonita!_

_\- Eu não diria que é apenas uma mulher._ – Madara percebeu que aquele homem estava apaixonado. – _Acho que anjo é o termo mais adequado para descrevê-la!_

A delicada criatura continuou sua dança por mais alguns segundos, e ao fim, uma salva de palmas de suas companheiras eclodiu, lentamente seus olhos se abriram, o rosto corado da timidez e um brilho de diversão em seu semblante. Madara viu-se incapaz de desviar o olhar, e no minuto seguinte uma força desconhecida atraiu seu olhar para o dele.

**\- xXx -**

Um samurai, um misterioso e bonito samurai envolto em vestes vermelhas e negras, que ressaltavam sua figura diante da paisagem predominantemente brancas das paredes do clã Hyuuga. E ainda havia aquele olhar, ônix fixas e penetrantes em sua silhueta que provocaram um estremecimento em seu corpo.

Seu corpo parecia ter perdido a capacidade de se mover, e só depois de alguns minutos os chamados escandalosos da irmã despertaram-na do torpor que aquele homem provocou. Algo estava, estranhamente, fora de lugar. Espantando a sensação curiosa com um sacolejo da cabeça, a morena endereçou um sorriso miúdo á irmã caçula e voltou para a roda de mulheres, assistindo encantada enquanto Natsu-chan flutuava pelo pátio dos Hyuuga em sua dança hipnótica.

**\- xXx -**

_\- Vamos._

O chamado do Uchiha assemelhou-se a uma ordem que o Hyuuga não demorou a acatar. E, logo ambos estavam no interior da mansão Hyuuga na companhia de Hiashi.

_\- Sua presença aqui indica que Hashirama-sama deve ter lhe contado sobre a proposta que ele me fez?_

_\- Sim._

_\- Então, eu devo presumir que sua visita aqui significa que aceitou o acordo?_

_\- Não..._ Hiashi o encarou fixamente, uma atitude rara que agradou ao Uchiha.

_\- Qual o motivo de sua visita então?_

_\- Conhecer minha futura prometida, e decidir se aceito ou não o acordo!_

_\- Entendo._ – Os olhos do Hyuuga esquadrinharam o semblante sombrio do homem á sua frente, enigmáticos . - _Minhas filhas estão no pátio... Acredito que seja um homem que não goste de perder tempo, assim como eu?_ – Madara apenas assentiu. – _Vamos até lá._

**\- xXx -**

A pequena comoção de mulheres ainda estava no pátio da Mansão Hyuuga, e a bela ninfa que virá antes estava sentada entre elas, um sorriso tímido nos lábios e os olhos perolados fixos na mulher que dançava no centro da roda, de seus lábios uma gargalhada semelhante á guizos preenchia o lugar, mais sua postura endureceu quando avistou a figura do patriarca Hyuuga, seus olhos imediatamente se direcionaram para os pés e um tremor quase imperceptível sacudiu o pequeno corpo antes que ela se levantasse e se curvasse.

_\- Onee-chan, o que aconteceu?_

Quando a mais velha fez uma mesura respeitosa, Hanabi finalmente virou-se para o pai, revirando os olhos e repetindo o gesto da irmã.

_\- Kanna-san, leve as meninas para dentro e me deixe a sós com minhas filhas!_

As mulheres imediatamente começaram a deixar o lugar, reverenciando o patriarca Hyuuga e seguindo para o interior da mansão em silêncio. Hanabi cruzou os braços com impaciência, soprando uma mecha para longe dos olhos, enquanto a irmã mantinha-se imóvel e com os olhos baixos.

_\- Hinata, Hanabi... Este é o general Uchiha Madara._

Ambas encararam o samurai, mais o olhar do homem estava fixo na beleza de cabelos índigo. Um sorriso miúdo e de pura satisfação riscou-se nos lábios do moreno ao recordar as palavras de Hashirama. _\- Quando vir á futura noiva... Vai me agradecer. -_ Bom, ele realmente tinha de agradecer ao amigo, porque aquela mulher era ainda mais linda vista de perto. Dando um passo na direção da morena, ele se pronunciou, o olhar fixo nos olhos perolados:

_\- Acredito que seria um tolo se recusasse o acordo Hiashi-sama!_

_\- Acordo? Que acordo?_

A pergunta veio da mais jovem das duas, ainda um pequeno botão, mais que o Uchiha tinha certeza que floresceria tão linda quanto a mais velha. Enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na futura esposa, Madara percebeu a mudança gradual no semblante de Hiashi e o quanto o homem parecia perturbado, intercalando olhares entre a filha e Madara.

Percebendo o aparente desconforto do Hyuuga, Madara respondeu.

_\- O apoio militar de seu clã, assim como a mudança para Konoha!_

_\- Em troca de quê?_ A pequena era perspicaz, o Uchiha notou.

_\- De terras em Konoha, um assento no conselho da vila, e matrimônio._

Aquela sentença teve o poder de voltar á atenção de Hinata completamente para o pai, havia medo nos olhos nebulosos, e Madara percebeu que não era medo dele, mais sim das palavras que acabará de pronunciar. Hinata tremia, visivelmente aterrorizada por alguma coisa que para ele era inexplicável, os lábios de uma tonalidade natural de carmim perderam a cor, assim como o rosto, e aos poucos, lágrimas começaram a se formar naqueles olhos incrivelmente claros.

_\- Onee-chan!? Hina-chan, você está bem?_

_\- Hinata._

A voz de Hiashi parecia distante demais, e a ultima coisa que Hinata viu antes de mergulhar na escuridão da inconsciência, foram os olhos incrivelmente negros do estranho fitando-a de uma maneira perturbadora e fixa. Segurando o corpo inconsciente da morena contra si, Madara voltou o olhar para Hiashi, numa pergunta muda.

_\- Minha filha é uma criatura delicada demais, e acredito que mudanças drásticas... Como a noticia do casamento da irmã, não fez bem á ela._

_\- Casamento da irmã? Eu acredito que precisamos conversar._

_\- Como quiser, mais antes precisamos colocá-la no quarto. Siga-me, por favor!_

Enquanto seguia silenciosamente o patriarca Hyuuga pelo interior da Mansão, Madara se permitiu deliciar-se com a textura de sua pele, a suavidade de suas curvas e o cheiro inebriante de hortelã que emanava da mulher em seus braços. Hyuuga Hinata era perfeita, tal qual Hashirama havia dito, e seria dele, com ou sem a aprovação do clã Hyuuga.

_\- O que quis dizer com o "__Casamento da irmã__"? Fui levado a acreditar que ambas as suas filhas estariam aptas para o compromisso!_

Sentado diante de Hiashi no escritório do homem, o lider Uchiha esperava esclarecimentos a cerca do trato que ele e Hashirama haviam discutido. Ele já tinha escolhido uma noiva dentre as filhas do Hyuuga, e só aceitaria aquele acerto se Hyuuga Hinata fosse sua esposa.

_\- Acredito ter deixado claro á Hashirama-sama, que Hinata estava fora da negociação..._

_\- E por quê?_

_\- Porque aquela garota é a vergonha desse clã!_

A voz altiva e carregada de ódio veio da porta, o clima hostil se instalou na sala e pareceu se intensificar rapidamente. Hiashi olhava para o progenitor e antigo líder do clã com fúria, ele havia sido estritamente claro quando ordenará aos malditos velhos que segurassem as línguas e as observações cruéis a respeito de sua filha, mais ao que parecia, Hyuuga Kon julgava-se acima de suas ordens e simplesmente as ignorava.

_\- Fui bastante claro quando disse que não queria voltar a ouvir palavras desrespeitosas á respeito de minha filha..._

_\- Acredito ter escutado uma coisa ou outra, mas isso não muda o fato de que aquela garota é uma vergonha!_

Irritando-se com a intromissão e inconsistência do ancião, Madara resolveu se concentrar no líder dos Hyuuga.

-_ Ainda não me disse o motivo para sua filha não estar envolvida nas negociações, Hiashi-san. _– Com um olhar ferino e um tom que indicava cautela, Madara completou. – _Devo recordar-lhe que sou o General de Konoha, e líder do Clã Uchiha? Acaso eu não sou um pretendente digno da sua filha? _Madara disse soando impaciente.

Hiashi suspirou, sabendo que pisava em ovos e que suas próximas palavras deveriam ser cautelosas.

_\- A razão é simples Madara-sama, mais Hiashi é incapaz de verbalizar._ – O sênior começou, ignorando o olhar mortal de Hiashi. – _Hinata é a vergonha dessa casa, uma mulher fraca e indigna de carregar o sobrenome Hyuuga._

_\- Já chega de caluniar minha filha Kon-sama! Retire-se imediatamente._

Um sorriso de malvada satisfação desenhou-se nos lábios do mais velho enquanto acatava as ordens de Hiashi. Transtornado, o líder Hyuuga levantou-se, caminhando de um lado a outro como um animal engaiolado.

_\- Será Hyuuga Hinata, ou nenhuma outra... Ela é apta para contrair matrimônio?_

Os olhos albinos do Hyuuga estavam desprovidos de qualquer sentimento, bons ou ruins naquele momento. E o homem encarava fixamente o Uchiha diante de si, a voz baixa e firme quando finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

_\- Minha filha não só e apta a contrair matrimônio, como merece ser feliz e respeitada pelo homem que decidir desposá-la!_

_\- É ótimo saber disso._ – Madara começou, soando satisfeito. – _Quando podemos realizar as bodas?_

* * *

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo! Como Hiashi podia entregá-la em casamento, sabendo que quando o Uchiha descobrisse sua mácula, veria aquilo como uma ofensa ao seu clã e só Kami sabe o que faria em retaliação. Em pânico, a jovem andava de um lado para o outro da habitação, ansiosa por notícias do pai e roendo as unhas de preocupação.

Ela sabia perfeitamente bem sobre os boatos que corriam sobre aquele homem. Sua fúria implacável e sua sede de sangue interminável, e se ele resolvesse matá-la ou magoá-la... Flashes vieram á sua mente e lágrimas lhe turvaram os olhos ao relembrar aquela noite... Ainda podia sentir aquela língua pegajosa, estremecendo impotente ao recordar aqueles olhos demoníacos e amarelos, o poder em subjugá-la...

Kami-sama, aquelas lembranças horrendas nunca se apagariam?

Batidas leves na porta do quarto sobressaltaram-na, e limpando as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos, a morena rumou para a porta e a abriu, encontrando o olhar preocupado e maternal. Jogando-se imediatamente nos braços da mãe, a mulher mais nova deixou que as lágrimas voltassem com força total, sendo imediatamente amparada.

_\- Shh... Shh... Acalme-se meu anjo.._. – Pediu com um sussurro. – _Me diga o que aconteceu pequena, está me deixando preocupada!_

_\- Meu... M-meu Otou-san. _– As lágrimas impediam que a morena falasse com clareza. – _E-ele m-me prometteu em casamento... á U-uchiha Madara!_

_\- Por Kami-sama! O que seu pai tem na cabeça?_

_\- Eu acredito que seja um cérebro._

As duas se viraram para a porta ao mesmo tempo, dando de cara com o Hyuuga. A expressão do homem era séria, e seu tom de voz era firme e sombrio quando voltou a falar.

_\- Preciso conversar com minha filha... Á sós!_

Emi hesitou por alguns minutos, olhando fixamente a figura chorosa e tremente da filha, e aos poucos seus braços abandonaram o contato com o corpo trêmulo e seus dedos soltaram os dela enquanto abandonava o aposento, lançando um último olhar de encorajamento antes de sair definitivamente. Hinata sabia que o pai odiava fraqueza, e limpou os vestígios de lágrimas em seu rosto, aguardando silenciosa e pacientemente o que quer que ele tenha para contar.

_\- Hashirama-sama me propôs um acordo há algumas semanas atrás, quando visitou nosso clã. _– Hiashi começou, tendo a atenção da filha imediatamente voltada para si. – _Ele me prometeu uma propriedade para nosso Clã e um assento no conselho das Grandes famílias em Konoha, e em troca me pediu a mão de uma de minhas filhas em casamento._

_\- Mas otou-san eu não..._ Hiashi apenas levantou a mão, interrompendo-a.

_\- Ele mostrou interesse especial em você... E me disse que seria a esposa perfeita para Uchiha-san._ – Ele se interrompeu, observando a expressão de terror no olhar da filha. - _Eu expliquei á ele sua situação Hinata, disse que não estava disposto a deixar que se machucasse... Ainda assim Hashirama me garantiu que o casamento não só seria aceito pelo Uchiha, como ele a trataria como você merece. Não há motivos para pânico, e eu não permitiria que alguém a magoasse uma segunda vez._

A jovem manteve-se calada, lágrimas silenciosas correndo por suas bochechas enquanto olhava para a formosa madeira de lei abaixo de seus pés. Os pensamentos estavam a mil. Ela finalmente teria a chance de construir uma família? Ter filhos? Amar e ser amada e respeitada em troca? Seu marido seria bom? Carinhoso? Ou ele a marcaria e machucaria como aquele outro homem?

Mesmo com todos os boatos sobre a crueldade do futuro marido, ela permitiu que uma chama de esperança se acendesse em seu interior, ocasionando em um sorriso involuntário e quase imperceptível, que sem que ela notasse aliviou a opressão no coração e olhar de seu pai.

_\- Agora, há uma pergunta que tenho de lhe fazer._ – A morena assentiu. – _Você deseja aceitar a união com Uchiha-san?_

_\- Hai._

Aquela única palavra teve o poder de mudar seu futuro drasticamente, e ela só esperava que fosse para algo realmente bom. Ela esperava que aquele homem não a tratasse como lixo por uma coisa que ela não teve como evitar, necessitava que ele fosse complacente e caridoso, pois não aguentaria nova série de torturas e olhares de ódio lançados constantemente em sua direção.

Ela rezava mentalmente, implorando por amor!

* * *

**[Konoha - Clã Uchiha].**

**Alguns Dias Depois.**

_\- Não teríamos pensado em melhor esposa do que Hyuuga Hinata._

_\- Tenho de concordar com Kaguma-sama... Além de termos sido recompensados com aliados poderosos como os Hyuuga, será nossa chance de aumentar ainda mais o poder e o nome do Clã Uchiha._

_\- Hashirama-sama foi bastante inteligente ao propor esse acordo ao líder Hyuuga, e entregar a mão da jovem Hime á Madara-sama._

Madara sentia-se, no mínimo, abismado com a aceitação imediata daqueles velhotes á proposta de casamento que havia feito á Hyuuga Hinata há uma semana. O moreno vinha pensando em respostas e argumentos inteligentes durante toda a semana, pensando que teria de usar sua autoridade como líder do clã para convencê-los do enlace, mas bastou tocar no sobrenome "Hyuuga" e "Hashirama" para que as caras azedas daqueles velhos se transformassem imediatamente em regozijo e satisfação.

Às vezes, ele queria entender como Hashirama sempre parecia saber o que iria agradar os velhotes.

_\- Quando serão realizadas as bodas? -_ Han, o mais velho dentre todos perguntou. -_ E o mais importante, quando vai se livrar daquela gueixa impertinente? Não será bom ter uma amante vivendo sob o mesmo teto de sua esposa._

_\- Seria um insulto á sua futura esposa. _Completou Kaguma.

Cedo ou tarde ele sabia que teria de se livrar da mulher, mais ela ainda lhe proporcionava momentos de intenso prazer, e serviria de válvula de escape caso a esposa não atendesse suas necessidades, o que ele achava ser impossível. Apesar da capitulação, ele estava decidido, não se livraria da amante naquele momento, manteria a ruiva em uma das casas mais afastadas e longe das vistas da Hyuuga.

_\- Mei continuará no clã Uchiha, esse é um tópico sem eleição!_

_\- Os Hyuuga podem desistir do acordo se mantiver aquela mulher aqui, além do mais, seria uma ofensa grave a sua futura esposa, ter de dividir a casa com a amante do marido... O que Hiashi-sama pensaria de nós?_

_\- Ela não precisa pensar nada, e Hinata também não precisa saber da minha relação com Mei, basta que todos mantenham suas línguas dentro da boca!_

_\- Espera que todo o clã guarde silêncio?_ Perguntou Han, vermelho de raiva.

_\- Eu não espero por nada, Han... Eu ordeno que seja feito assim._ – O moreno declarou com autoridade. – _Meu casamento será celebrado daqui algumas semanas, e até lá espero que todos sejam avisados e alertados de que se abrirem a boca, se entenderão comigo!_

_\- Um casamento iniciado na mentira não tem futuro._ – Kaguma afirmou desgostoso. - _Só espero que dure o suficiente para produzir herdeiros._

_\- Se minha esposa corresponder ás minhas expectativas, garanto que esse será um casamento duradouro!_

Madara foi incapaz de deter o sorriso largo e satisfeito que se desenhou em seus lábios ao recordar-se da futura esposa. Sua noiva era a criatura mais bonita que ele já tinha visto, e a pureza e inocência que transmitia naquelas duas luas era algo que ele dominar e corromper. Ele mal podia acalmar a ansiedade até o dia do casamento!

* * *

**[Clã Hyuuga/ Konoha].**

O casamento se realizaria dentro de algumas horas. Fazia uma semana que parte do clã havia se mudado para a Vila da Folha, uma semana em que havia perdido momentaneamente a sanidade e aceito aquele acordo de casamento, uma semana desde que havia concordado em ser a esposa do general do País do Fogo. Surpreendendo a própria família e os conselheiros do Clã Hyuuga com tamanha ousadia, e, uma semana que ouvia sem parar as ladainhas das servas e da irmã caçula sobre como era uma mulher sortuda por ter encontrado um homem poderoso e bonito como Uchiha Madara.

O kimono branco tinha como significado a pureza e castidade da noiva, e Hinata sentiu-se estúpida ao olhar-se no espelho e se ver envolta naquele tecido luxuoso que por direito deveria ter pertencido á Hanabi. Não havia castidade ou pureza á oferecer, e a morena não queria nem imaginar o que Madara seria capaz de fazer quando descobrisse. Ou ele já sabia? Ele a machucaria?

A morena suspirou, tentando espantar os medos e a insegurança.

A seda branca e pura lhe acariciava a pele e se perdia na calda do traje, uma delicada corrente de ouro branco com o símbolo do clã em seu pingente era a única joia que adornava o pescoço alvo da jovem, seus cabelos estavam presos por um coque no alto de sua cabeça, adornado por pequenas e coloridas flores. Seus lábios rubros lembravam o sangue, sua face estava coberta pelo pó de arroz e os olhos destacados pelo carvão. Sorrindo para o próprio reflexo, ela admirou-se uma ultima vez.

Era uma mulher bonita, e aquela beleza maldita havia sido o motivo de sua desgraça!

O som de batidas ritmadas na porta de sua habitação fê-la se sobressaltar, mais um sorriso miúdo se formou ao encontrar a figura chorosa e maternal. Hyuuga Emi não disse uma única palavra enquanto avançava em direção á filha, envolvendo-a num abraço apertado e cheio dos sentimentos puros e calorosos que somente uma mãe pode ofertar á um filho. Depois de minutos apenas a segurando em seus braços, Emi se afastou relutantemente e segurou o rosto níveo com ambas as mãos.

_\- Eu te amo meu anjo. E eu desejo á você toda a felicidade desse mundo minha pequena! _– Um beijo carinhoso foi depositado na testa da morena. – _Daqui em diante você deve ser forte, deve procurar sabedoria para ajudar seu marido sempre que ele precisar de você e deve ser uma mulher solícita e fiel, tenho certeza que o amor chegará aos poucos... Tenho certeza de que Uchiha Madara logo vai se render aos seus encantos, não há como não amá-la e ele seria um tolo senão fizesse..._

Apesar das palavras carinhosas da mãe, Hinata sabia que nunca haveria amor naquela união. Madara era um guerreiro, e como todos os guerreiros, o coração do futuro marido estava voltado para os campos de batalha, seu amor era a guerra e sua amante era a morte. A única coisa que esperava dele era complacência e respeito, somente assim poderia suportar os toques que ela sabia que viriam.

**\- xXx -**

De braços dados com o pai, Hinata mantinha os olhos fixos nos próprios pés enquanto caminhava em direção ao futuro marido. O coração batia como louco e o pânico ameaçava dominá-la pouco a pouco, quando enfim chegaram ao altar montado no jardim dos novos domínios do Clã Hyuuga em Konoha, a morena finalmente permitiu-se olhar para o marido, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar a ternura com que a encarava.

_\- Lembre-se... Se sentir medo ou Madara fizer algo que a magoe, não hesite em me procurar Hinata, entendeu?_

As palavras sussurradas pelo pai passaram despercebidas pela maioria dos convidados, e apesar de Madara ter deixado escapar um sorriso miúdo quando Hiashi lhe entregou a ele, Hinata soube que ele havia escutado. Não houve medo quando ele a tocou nas mãos, conduzindo-a ao altar onde selariam a união. E, quando finalmente o "aceito" escapou de seus lábios, ela soube que seu destino estava irremediavelmente ligado ao de Uchiha Madara para todo o sempre.

Ela só não sabia se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim.

**\- xXx -**

**Casada**, ao pensar no significado daquela palavra um sorriso de autodesprezo, cruzou os lábios carmim da jovem Hyuuga. Não havia amor naquela união, e ela duvidava que algum dia existisse algum sentimento tão nobre como aquele, tendo Uchiha Madara como marido, principalmente depois que ele descobrisse seu segredo, com certeza a mataria por tê-lo omitido.

As criadas já haviam terminado de escovar seus cabelos, e se retiravam do quarto, deixando-a vestida apenas com uma fina túnica diáfana de organza. O tecido transparente deixava á mostra o tom rosado de seus mamilos, o abdômen liso, os quadris estreitos e uma sombra erótica próxima á sua feminilidade. Hinata sentia-se exposta envolta naquele traje, e seu nervosismo aumentou quando enxergou a figura imponente, e misteriosa do marido escorado na porta do quarto. Seus olhos fixaram-se num ponto muito interessante no chão do quarto, e seu coração acelerou de maneira incrível enquanto ouvia os passos suaves do então marido ecoando pelo assoalho de madeira, se aproximando cada vez mais.

Cada vez mais próximo da Verdade!

Envolto pelos característicos mantos escuros do Clã Uchiha, Madara usava uma calça preta, um robe de seda vinho com os pés descalços. Seu olhar perplexo e desejoso percorria cada centímetro do exuberante corpo seminu a sua frente, a satisfação em saber que aquela mulher, enfim, pertencia a ele era incomparável.

Segurando firmemente a cintura fina ele a aproximou de seu corpo, sentindo-a retesar com o contato, suas mãos seguraram o rosto de porcelana com gentileza e por alguns segundos ele permitiu-se mergulhar e perder-se nos mistérios que emanavam daqueles olhos perolados, com movimentos lentos e delicados para não assustá-la, o moreno aproximou os lábios, provando dos de sua esposa um pedaço do paraíso.

**Continua.**

* * *

Hello pessoas...

Quem ainda acompanha essa fic deve estar se perguntando o que aconteceu e os motivos de eu ter apagado todos os capítulos postados posteriormente. O que aconteceu foi um plágio e em seguida um ataque dessa plagiadora.. Ela denunciou minha conta em uma outra plataforma de fanfic e me acusou de "romantizar" o estupro em The Sigh, como resultado eu fui expulsa desse outro site e perdi mais de 200 favoritos e seguidores, enfim.. Confesso que eu fiquei muito revoltada e senti vontade de simplesmente abandonar essa dor de cabeça toda e me focar em outras coisas mais produtivas.

Não é a primeira vez que "TSM" é plagiada, isso já aconteceu duas outras vezes... A fic em si não é lá grande coisa, mas é meu xodózinho e por um período de tempo eu senti aversão á ela, inclusive pensei em apagar todos os capitulos que tenho e esquecer, MAS, existem outras pessoas que não tem nada a ver com essa bagunça e que realmente adoram essa fic... A ideia é reescrever, alterar drasticamente os capitulos e tentar uma abordagem diferente...

Esse primeiro capitulo não sofreu alterações, pq o "problema" vem mais pra frente...

Enfim, espero de coração que dessa vez eu consiga terminar essa bagaça sem maiores dores de cabeça!

Bjos no coração de todos os leitores que tem sido pacientes comigo durante todas essas idas e vindas!


	3. Chapter 2

**[Angel of sadness]**

* * *

… _Nem mesmo os olhares de ódio dirigidos á mim enquanto vivia no Clã Hyuuga poderiam se comparar com á crueldade e o desprezo que escapavam dos olhos do meu marido sempre que ele encontrava os meus. Ele, enfim havia descoberto meu segredo, havia descoberto que eu sou exatamente aquilo que meu Ojii-sama sempre me acusou de ser: Imunda, indigna._

_... Medo, esse é o sentimento que me invade cada vez que me recordo daquele olhar escuro e rancoroso direcionado exclusivamente á mim, ainda sinto o rosto queimar com a única punição física que ele me submeteu até agora... Os dedos que outrora acariciavam meu corpo com tamanha ternura estão nitidamente gravados em meu rosto, uma marca que vai sumir em poucos dias de meu corpo, mas que vai permanecer gravada em minha alma, já tão machucada._

_... Madara me provou que além de cruel, também é um homem vingativo, e eu confesso que descobrir que ele passou nossa noite de núpcias junto a aquela mulher, estilhaçou os fragmentos do meu coração... Era uma dor estranha e desconhecida que se apossou do meu coração, uma a qual eu jamais havia experimentado antes. As lágrimas que derramei foram inevitáveis, e o olhar de satisfação que ele dirigiu a mim antes de eu fechar novamente a porta ainda está gravado em minha mente._

_Uma recordação desnecessária eu admito, mas que teve o poder de me ferir... Mais do que eu estou preparada para admitir!_

Trechos do Diário de **Uchiha Hinata**.

* * *

** Hinata POV On. **

Eu senti meu corpo retesar por vontade própria ao sentir os braços dele me envolvendo, eu ainda era incapaz de ser tocada por um homem, mesmo que Madara fosse meu marido e os toques dele fossem afáveis e cautelosos, muito diferentes dos toques violentos e bruscos que me assombram durante a noite. Suas mãos seguravam meu rosto com uma delicadeza que me emocionava, e por alguns segundos tive a impressão de que seus olhos desvendaram todos os meus segredos... Aos poucos o medo me abandonava.

Ele parecia pressentir esse meu medo, sendo cauteloso e gentil... E, enquanto aproximava nossos rostos, seu olhar não abandonou o meu até que eu me rendi e fechei os meus, sentindo o hálito quente acariciar meu rosto e os lábios mornos tocarem os meus com uma suavidade e delicadeza que eu jamais esperaria do homem diante de mim. O medo que eu sempre senti não estava ali, e pela primeira vez em minha vida eu senti que pertencia a alguém.

Eu mal conhecia meu marido, mas ele já tinha grande influência sobre mim.

** Hinata POV Off. **

Prazer primitivo e incendiário inundou cada um dos poros do Uchiha ao ver a jovem esposa se rendendo a suas carícias, ele havia tido centenas de mulheres em seus braços, mas nunca havia sentido nada parecido a satisfação que experimentava agora. Enquanto a beijava podia sentir, tímida e hesitantemente os dedos pequenos descansando em seus braços e depois se embrenhando em seus cabelos, acariciando sua nuca, uma carícia inocente que quase levou Madara á loucura. Nem mesmo Mei, com todos os joguinhos de sedução que adorava interpretar havia conseguido atiçar seu desejo daquela maneira.

Inconscientemente, Madara intensificou o beijo e as carícias, percorrendo afoito ás curvas sinuosas da esposa, e sentindo quase de imediato o corpo sinuoso retesar, e alguns tremores violentos sacudirem-na por instantes. Ao encará-la, enxergou o medo estampado nas pérolas que o cativaram desde o primeiro momento.

_\- Não vou magoá-la Hinata... Eu prometo._

Assim que as palavras abandonaram seus lábios, Madara se surpreendeu consigo mesmo, era a primeira vez em anos que se importava em resguardar as necessidades e acabar com os medos de alguém que não fosse ele mesmo, e a constatação o chocou por alguns instantes. Hinata sentiu-se miserável com as palavras do marido, ele portava-se como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, enquanto ela seguia mentindo, enganando. Perguntava-se o que Madara faria quando descobrisse que ela era indigna de qualquer consideração ou palavra gentil.

A carícia gentil em sua face despertou-a daqueles pensamentos sombrios, e os olhos do marido expressavam nitidamente o desejo que ele sentia naquele momento, a sensação despertada por aquele olhar fixo era surreal, e em momento algum o medo esteve presente para atormentá-la. Lentamente seu corpo era descoberto pelas mãos ágeis e experientes, e Hinata sentiu-se quente com o escrutínio minucioso do marido, ele parecia extasiado.

Madara voltou a beijá-la, contendo ao máximo o desejo que sentia para não assustá-la novamente. Sem abandonar os lábios tentadores, Madara a tomou nos braços e pousou-a gentilmente na cama, deitando-se por cima dela e levantando a barra da túnica para expor as pernas torneadas da esposa, acariciando-as no processo e excitando-se cada vez mais com a textura da pele nívea. Seus lábios abandonaram os dela, suas mãos desfizeram lentamente os nós que seguravam a frente da túnica, e seus beijos desceram pelo pescoço como uma trilha de fogo até encontrar o vale dos seios, excitando-os e deliciando-se com os gemidos tímidos da nova Uchiha.

A seminudez da esposa era gloriosa, e naquele momento Madara se arrependeu de tê-la comparado com Mei. A ruiva era uma mulher estonteante, mais não possuía aquela aura angelical e inocente que parecia emanar naturalmente de Hinata, uma aura que o aprisionava e o transformava em um dependente. Seus lábios concentraram-se em um dos seios, enquanto sua mão vagueava pelo corpo esguio, passando pelo ventre plano e encontrando o centro feminino, estimulando sua excitação e sentindo quase que imediatamente a mudança drástica no corpo antes relaxado...

O medo estampado nos olhos perolados, medo que ela inutilmente tentou ocultar, tornando a fechá-los.

Hinata manteve-se imóvel, antecipando-se a sessão de tortura que viria a seguir, os impulsos dolorosos e fundos, os toques incômodos e invasivos. Mantendo-se imóvel, o Uchiha percebeu quando as primeiras lágrimas começaram a brotar e misturarem-se aos cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, o medo era normal naquela primeira vez, mais ele sabia que havia algo de errado em tudo aquilo, o cheiro de pavor escapava abundantemente da mulher abaixo de si. Incomodado com a situação ele a liberou, assistindo abismado, à maneira apressada e temerosa com que a morena se sentou e pôs-se a observá-lo, como se temesse que ele a atacasse a qualquer instante.

_\- E-eu não posso... Por um minuto achei que conseguiria ir até o fim, mas não posso._ Confessou num sussurro trêmulo.

_\- Do que está falando?_

_\- Disso! _– Ela respondeu, apontando os dois com um movimento amplo dos braços. – _O casamento ainda não foi consumado, me devolva aos Hyuuga... Onegai!_

Aquele era no mínimo um pedido absurdo, ponderou Madara, mantendo o olhar fixo nas curvas descobertas da morena, e, estranhando o curso dos acontecimentos. Pela primeira vez em anos o líder dos Uchiha estava confuso. Levantando-se, o moreno deu alguns passos pelo quarto enquanto tentava entender a atitude inusitada da esposa. Hinata pertencia a ele, e quanto antes aceitasse essa verdade, melhor para ambos.

Devolvê-la não era uma opção, nem agora e nem nunca!

_\- Porque eu faria isso?_

_\- Porque não quer uma esposa suja!_

_\- E o que a faz pensar que é uma mulher suja, Hinata?_

Ela hesitou, e ele percebeu maravilhado ás dezenas de emoções que cruzaram seu olhar perolado antes dela finalmente voltar a falar. Havia determinação e firmeza em sua voz, características que ele achou impossível de se encontrar em uma jovem de aparência tão delicada e inocente.

_\- Tenho certeza que não quer uma mulher que não é mais inocente_. – Tremendo, ela completou. – _Não há pureza em mim._

Hinata percebeu nitidamente o momento em que o olhar ardoroso de segundos atrás foi substituído pelo frio e indiferente, os punhos cerrando-se ao lado do corpo e a expressão de ódio que se instaurou no semblante antes caloroso. Agora, ela estava diante do verdadeiro Uchiha Madara, o demônio assassino e sanguinário de quem tinha apenas ouvido falar, e a única coisa que podia fazer era rezar silenciosamente para que saísse viva daquele confronto. Com um único movimento ele acabou com a distância entre os dois, segurando-a com força desnecessária pelos braços e levantando-a da cama com um movimento brusco e um sacolejo.

_\- Você prometeu que não machucaria..._

_\- Não gosto que mintam para mim Hyuuga... Admita que isso e uma mentira ou eu vou fazê-la se arrepender por ter me enganado dessa maneira._ – Com uma sacudida forte, ele perguntou. – _Você é ou não virgem?_

_\- Não... Eu não sou._

Seus braços foram liberados do aperto, e Hinata percebeu algo indecifrável e perigoso cruzar os olhos do Uchiha alguns segundos antes de sentir o impacto doloroso e forte que a derrubou da cama e levou ao chão, sentindo a conhecida queimação. Ali encolhida e seminua, ela sentiu-se a pior das criaturas.

_\- Você vai continuar sendo minha esposa, quer queira quer não..._ – Ela o encarou imediatamente ante a sentença. – _E eu vou me certificar de que se arrependa dessa mentira até o ultimo dia de sua miserável vida._

A solidão que sentiu invadi-la não era em nada parecida com a que costumava sentir quando o pai ou os membros do Clã Hyuuga lhe ignoravam, e de algum modo ela sabia que Madara cumpriria sua promessa e se certificaria da infelicidade dela para o resto da vida. Não haveria amor ou respeito, e aquela constatação só serviu para feri-la de uma maneira nunca experimentada antes.

* * *

Os passos duros ecoavam pelo corredor da mansão Uchiha, e apesar do ódio que inflamava seu peito, a vontade que tinha era de voltar para aquele maldito quarto e fazer amor com a esposa até que ela gritasse seu nome e implorasse por mais. Ele deveria ter suspeitado de Hyuuga Hinata no momento em que pôs os olhos naquela maldita mulher, ninguém era tão inocente quanto ela aparentava ser.

Sentia o corpo dolorido pelo desejo não saciado e ainda sentia o cheiro dela vindo do quarto, Hinata era a primeira mulher que o levava ao limite daquela maneira, e a única a qual ele não podia colocar as mãos, ao lembrar esse pequeno detalhe rangeu os dentes, não poderia consumar o casamento, mais tampouco podia continuar sem tocá-la.

_\- Não deveria estar aproveitando a noite ao lado da esposa? Ou já se cansou da pobrezinha?_

Madara não precisou virar-se para saber quem era a dona daquela voz cheia de sarcasmo e daqueles olhos esverdeados carregados de ressentimento, deveria ter imaginado que Mei estaria rondando a casa principal aquela noite, seus ouvidos ainda doíam com as lamúrias e o choro escandaloso da ruiva.

_\- Minha mulher não é da sua conta Mei._ \- O moreno deixou escapar um suspiro cansado. – _Agora me diga o que quer, tenho certeza que não veio até aqui para um passeio noturno, te conheço bem o suficiente para saber quando está tramando alguma coisa._

_\- Você sabe o que eu quero Madara, você sempre soube..._ – A voz sedutora não deixava dúvida, o moreno pensou. – _E se está aqui fora na sua noite de núpcias e porque a senhora Uchiha não foi capaz de satisfazê-lo._

Um sorriso de canto se formou nos lábios do Uchiha, Mei era perspicaz e ele sabia que poderia aplacar o desejo provocado por Hinata com ela, livrando-se daquela onda de mau humor infernal.

_\- E o que você tem em mente Mei?_

O sorriso de satisfação da ruiva foi amplo e repleto de segundas intenções, pelo visto a nova senhora Uchiha serviria apenas como um belo objeto de decoração, enquanto ela manteria o posto de amante e mulher. Com passos decididos e silenciosos, a ruiva acabou com a distância entre os corpos, apoiando as mãos nos ombros musculosos somente para deslizá-las até o rosto e trazê-lo lentamente de encontro ao próprio, depositando um beijo casto que em poucos segundos se transformou em algo luxurioso. Apressado, o líder Uchiha simplesmente a tomou nos braços e a carregou para o quarto que a ruiva costumava ocupar na Mansão principal, coincidentemente o quarto de frente ao que havia sido designado para sua esposa.

Por uma fração de segundo ele hesitou, escutando o choro baixo e sentindo o cheiro das lágrimas de sua esposa.

Os beijos de Mei não aplacavam o desejo que ainda queimava em seu interior pela esposa, Uchiha Hinata o havia enfeitiçado e tudo o que ele queria era abandonar a ruiva e voltar ao quarto onde ela estava, fazê-la sua com ou sem seu consentimento. Num movimento rápido, Madara livrou Mei de suas roupas, deitando-a na cama e trilhando o corpo sinuoso com os lábios. No entanto, no lugar de Mei, o moreno enxergava o corpo da esposa, o cheiro dela ainda estava impregnado em suas vestes e tudo o que conseguia pensar lembrava à Ela, sozinha no quarto do casal e provavelmente chorando.

Com um rosnado furioso, suas mãos e lábios abandonaram o corpo da ruiva e Madara levantou-se, seguindo para o alpendre e olhando a lua lá fora, ele podia sentir o aroma de raiva exalando da ruiva, e não precisava virar-se para saber que ela encarava suas costas com raiva.

_\- O que aconteceu Madara?_ \- Estranhamente aquela voz o irritou. - _Volte para a cama._

_\- Não estou interessado nos seus serviços Mei._ \- A ruiva ofegou como se tivesse sido atingida. - _Vá dormir!_

Num salto gracioso e ágil, o moreno abandonou o quarto e pulou para a escuridão da noite, transformando-se na criatura magnifica que alcançou em poucos segundos o bosque que rodeava a Vila da Folha. Frustrada, Mei se levantou e assistiu o amante desaparecer nas sombras, havia algo de errado com Madara e ela suspeitava que a culpa fosse da maldita Hyuuga.

* * *

Insone, Hinata assistia distraidamente á noite lá fora, tinha medo de fechar os olhos e rever os de Madara, tão frios e cruéis. Ao revelar que não era mais virgem tinha destruído qualquer chance de um casamento, no mínimo, harmonioso e sentia-se estúpida por não levar a mentira até o fim. Porque Hiashi não tinha dito ao homem a verdade? Por que ele seguiu com o compromisso? Ele a queria morta?

_**\- Você vai continuar sendo minha esposa, quer queira quer não...**__**E eu vou me certificar de que se arrependa dessa mentira até o ultimo dia de sua miserável vida.**_

A ameaça explicita naquelas palavras a aterrorizou, e a morena rogava que o Uchiha pensasse melhor e acabasse com o casamento de conveniência dos dois. Não fazia sentido manter uma união em que nenhum dos dois estava feliz apenas por vingança. Mas em se tratando daquele homem nada era impossível. Ainda sentia o rosto queimar, e tinha certeza que as mãos do Uchiha estavam gravadas em sua tez, lágrimas de frustração e medo corriam livres por seu rosto, deveria ter se negado ao casamento e sofrido as consequências. Ser alvo de olhares de desgosto era melhor do que enfrentar alguém que não conhecia limites.

Em algum momento durante a noite as lágrimas secaram e seus olhos cansados se fecharam, em um sono pesado e sem sonhos, talvez pela manhã Madara estivesse mais calmo e aceitasse mais tranquilamente suas desculpas.

**\- xxXxx -**

Numa velocidade incrível, o majestoso lobo negro extravasava sua ira e drenava suas energias, e sem que ele pudesse perceber o bosque ia ficando cada vez mais para trás... Os muros do Clã Uchiha já podiam ser vistos e seu destino foi o quarto de frente ao jardim, onde, encolhida numa cama a figura adormecida e angelical da esposa repousava. Por minutos que ele julgou longos e intermináveis, Madara simplesmente a observou, maravilhando-se com a respiração tranquila e o corpo tentador. Ainda em sua forma de lobo, o Uchiha deitou-se na cama ao lado dela, aquecendo o corpo da morena e deleitando-se com uma sensação maravilhosa e desconhecida.

Somente quando os primeiros raios de sol despontaram no horizonte foi que ele abandonou os aposentos da esposa e voltou para Mei, deitando-se ao lado da ruiva e adormecendo de imediato.

Com um sorriso terno nos lábios, Mikoto bateu algumas vezes na porta do quarto da nova cunhada, ela sabia que Madara acordava cedo e que provavelmente estaria treinando num dos tatames do clã, deixando a moça sozinha. Depois de ouvir um murmúrio abafado que identificou como sendo um "entre", Mikoto deslizou a pesada porta do quarto com um sorriso simpático, observando atentamente o corpo encolhido em cima da cama e o perfil aristocrático e elegante da antiga herdeira dos Hyuuga, uma jovem muito bonita á meia luz.

Sempre sorridente, a Uchiha rumou para as janelas e abriu as cortinas, e quando se voltou para encarar a jovem, foi impossível não se espantar com os braços roxos e o rosto marcado, pelo que provavelmente eram as mãos do irmão. A maquiagem arruinada e o rastro de lágrimas secas só serviram para reforçar sua teoria.

_\- Minha criança, o que ele fez com você?_

Hinata a encarou por alguns segundos, incerta sobre como agir ou o que falar, e quando Mikoto sentou-se a sua frente com aqueles olhos bondosos e repletos de simpatia, á única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi se jogar nos braços da mulher e chorar, sendo imediatamente amparada e consolada.

_\- Shh... Se acalme querida, tudo vai ficar bem!_

Com voz suave, Mikoto entoava uma das canções de ninar que costumava cantar para os filhos, e lentamente conseguiu acalmar a menina amedrontada e chorosa em seus braços. Quando ela finalmente se acalmou, conduziu-a a casa de banhos anexa ao quarto e ajudou-a a se lavar e se vestir.

_\- Com toda essa confusão acabei não me apresentando. –_ A Uchiha sorriu docemente. – _Me chamo Uchiha Mikoto, sou irmã de Madara._

_\- Hyu... Uchiha Hinata. _– Ao olhar o rosto afetuoso da mulher, a morena imediatamente se lembrou dela. – _Eu a vi ontem, nos festejos do casamento._

_\- Exatamente. –_ Sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, a mais velha sugeriu. – Q_ue tal sair um pouco desse quarto e conhecer os domínios do Clã Uchiha?_

_\- Não sei se... Madara e eu não..._

_\- Não se preocupe com ele, agora vamos._

Mikoto seguiu na frente e abriu a porta, aguardando-a pacientemente no corredor, em seu rosto o sorriso caloroso parecia nunca se apagar e um pouco mais confiante a esposa do general Uchiha deu um passo a frente, mas deteve-se ao ouvir a porta do quarto da frente se abrir e revelar a figura sonolenta do marido.

O silêncio, aqueles olhos negros escrutinadores pregados em si, e o torso nu tiveram o poder de deixá-la paralisada e corada, incapaz de realizar qualquer movimento ou sequer piscar ante a visão desnuda e deslumbrante diante de si... Aquela sensação desconhecida de quentura iniciou em seu baixo ventre e se espalhou por todo o corpo, acaso aquilo era desejo? A morena conteve o suspiro de puro deleite que quase escapou de seus lábios, mordendo o lábio inferior com força e fechando os olhos por um segundo.

Ao reabri-los, uma mão de unhas longas e vermelhas surgiu, deslizando pelo abdômen masculino e arranhando superficialmente a pele de alabastro, seguida do rosto divertido, exuberante e sonolento de uma ruiva...

_\- Madara, o que é isso?_

_\- Não se meta Mikoto... Agora vá!_

Seus olhos se desviaram para Mikoto, e a mulher parecia tão chocada quanto ela própria. Em uma ação reflexiva de autoproteção, viu-se andando para trás e fechando a porta do quarto com força desnecessária, provocando um barulho alto que ecoou pelos corredores da mansão. Irritado, o Uchiha ignorou as reclamações da irmã e rumou para o quarto que dividia com a esposa, ele não havia tido a intenção de deixá-la saber sobre Mei, mas agora que Hinata havia descoberto não dava pra voltar atrás, o jeito era tentar explicar.

Sentia as lágrimas quentes e salgadas molhando seu rosto, mas não conseguia encontrar uma explicação plausível para elas estarem ali ou para a sensação de traição que pareceu engolfá-la ao deparar-se com aquela cena, no mínimo, humilhante. Sentou-se na cama e se encolheu como um animal acuado. Era algo surreal, mas a mágoa que sentia naquele momento era ainda maior do que o avô havia provocado com seus olhares e palavras mordazes. O barulho da porta foi ignorado, assim como os passos no piso de madeira, ela podia senti-lo ali e a descoberta dessa nova percepção aguçada foi apavorante.

_\- Hinata..._

_\- Saia daqui._

O pedido foi feito em um sussurro, mais ele ouviu as duas palavrinhas nitidamente, sentindo-se estranhamente miserável pelo sofrimento que havia causado.

_\- Precisamos conversar..._

_\- SAIA DAQUI!_

O grito foi mais um pedido desesperado de compaixão do que um ato de rebeldia. Madara podia sentir o cheiro de medo e decepção que escapava do corpo dela, e a mágoa refletida naqueles olhos o surpreendeu. Magoada e furiosa, a morena continuou a gritar, recebendo em troca apenas o olhar inexpressivo do marido e uma pose altiva e fria, que a deixavam cada vez mais fora de controle.

_\- Eu te odeio... E desejo nunca ter tido o desprazer de conhecê-lo, você é um monstro..._

As últimas palavras, no entanto, tiveram o poder de atiçar e acender a ira do Uchiha, e como na noite anterior, ele só precisou de um único golpe para silenciá-la e derrubar o corpo esguio e trêmulo na cama, colocando-se por cima dela e imobilizando-a.

_\- O que p-pretende agora? M-me matar?_

A ousadia e coragem, contidas naquelas perguntas o deixou pasmo por alguns instantes, então o lindo anjo Hyuuga tinha garras? Pois ela descobriria por bem ou por mal que em se tratando dele o melhor era recolhê-las. Lentamente ele aproximou os rostos, deixando escapar um sorriso miúdo quando Hinata virou o dela, tentando escapar de algo que ela sabia ser inevitável.

_\- Isso tudo são Ciúmes? _– Ele perguntou, deixando a respiração quente bater no pescoço desnudo e provocar arrepios á morena. - _Sabe esposa, estou começando a achar tentador seu pedido para ser devolvida á seu Clã, é nítido que uma menininha mimada como você é incapaz de satisfazer um homem como eu!_

Aquelas palavras, acompanhadas das carícias e dos beijos quentes deixados por toda a extensão de seu pescoço e rosto tiveram o poder de fazê-la sentir-se a pior das mulheres. A morena fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter ás novas lágrimas, ela não cairia na armadilha que eram aquela voz e aquele corpo, e principalmente, não se permitiria chorar ainda mais na frente daquele monstro.

_\- Minha incapacidade limita-se apenas á você._ – Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para encará-la nos olhos. – _Você me enoja Uchiha, eu preferiria qualquer outro homem á você... Eu já tive outros antes de você!_

Um... Um homem cruel que a arruinou de todas as maneiras possíveis!

_\- Você agora é minha mulher!_ – Ela manteve os olhos fixos nos dele, os olhos perolados desafiantes. – _Se descobrir que está apaixonada por outro, ou que sequer pensou em outro... Eu mato á ambos, entendeu? Agora, eu vou terminar o que comecei á noite passada._

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram em entendimento, e antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser dita o Uchiha a beijou, não havia o cuidado ou a delicadeza da noite passada, era um beijo intempestivo e possessivo, que exigia que seus lábios correspondessem com o mesmo ardor ao assalto. Pânico tomou conta de seu ser quando o viu rasgando violentamente o tecido do quimono, desnudando suas curvas para bel-prazer e humilhando-a ainda mais.

Apesar dos movimentos frenéticos, os toques eram como labaredas de fogo, e lhe proporcionavam prazer, mesmo que ínfimo e longínquo. Chocada consigo mesma, a morena ouviu-se deixando escapar um gemido baixo e tímido, e com uma olhada para o próprio corpo constatou que um dos seios estava amostra, assim como parte do abdômen e uma das pernas.

_\- Parece que não é tão indiferente ao meu toque quanto pensa._ \- Havia um humor negro cintilando naqueles olhos. - _E sua encenação é digna de prêmio._

Com um puxão violento, Madara rasgou a seda do Obi, abrindo o quimono e deleitando-se com a textura da pele nívea e os contornos do corpo feminino. Céus, ele estava a ponto de perder o controle com aquela maldita mulher! Foi então que seus olhos alcançaram os dela, e o medo ali causou uma sensação estranha em seu coração, sentimentos que ele julgava ter enterrado no mais profundo de seu ser e inalcançáveis.

Os sinais eram imperceptíveis sem a devida atenção, mas ele notou que estavam todos ali: O corpo retesado, os soluços, as lágrimas... Mas principalmente o medo e desolação refletidos naquelas duas pérolas. Naquele momento um sentimento novo o invadiu, era um desejo insano e desenfreado de protegê-la e afastar aquele sentimento de seu olhar, mais a única coisa que fez foi abandonar o quarto e deixá-la sozinha e chorosa uma vez mais.

Após um merecido banho, o líder dos Uchiha dirigiu-se ao salão da mansão, tomando seu lugar no centro da mesa e recebendo olhares especulativos dos conselheiros e de algumas outras pessoas á sua volta. Os cochichos eram intermináveis e ele sabia que em algum momento alguém se arriscaria a perguntar sobre sua esposa.

_\- Madara, onde está a menina?_

Praguejando baixinho, o líder Uchiha voltou seu olhar para a irmã mais nova, a única pessoa que o conhecia suficientemente bem naquele Clã e a única que era louca o suficiente para fazer uma pergunta como aquela e esperar resposta, e a quem ele ironicamente não conseguia negar uma.

_\- Acredito que esteja nos aposentos dela._

_\- Ela é sua esposa... Devia estar aqui, conhecendo sua família e provando as delícias de Mikoto-chan!_

Ao olhar para o recém-chegado, Madara voltou a praguejar, o dia havia começado mal e aparentemente terminaria péssimo. De braços dados com a esposa, Hashirama cumprimentava as pessoas presentes á mesa enquanto procurava um lugar para si mesmo. Depois de acomodado e servido, o Hokage embrenhou-se em uma conversa desnecessária e sem sentido sobre os benefícios do casamento com os conselheiros do Clã, tendo o apoio da esposa tagarela e Mikoto.

_\- Mikoto, vá buscar Hinata... Ela precisa se alimentar!_ Sussurrou para a Uchiha, que o olhou torto.

Mas antes que a mulher pudesse contestar ou levantar-se para atender ao pedido do irmão, Hinata apareceu na porta do salão. As marcas em seu rosto haviam sido disfarçadas com pó de arroz, e as que marcavam seus braços estavam cobertas pelo quimono lilás que usava. Havia um sorriso tímido em seu rosto quando encarou o Hokage, um gesto cordial que provocou uma fúria desconhecida no Uchiha ao notar aquele detalhe.

_\- Ohayo Hinata-chan!_ \- Hashirama a cumprimentou efusivamente. -_ Mito e eu viemos visitar os recém-casados!_

Somente naquele momento os olhos da morena fixaram-se em Madara, e o sorriso tímido foi morrendo aos poucos, restando apenas tristeza e algo que o Uchiha não conseguiu entender. Notando a atmosfera de tensão que pairava entre os recém-casados, Mikoto levantou-se de seu lugar com um sorriso no rosto, guiando gentilmente á cunhada para o lugar destinado a Ela, o lado direito do irmão.

_\- Então Hinata-chan, o que tem achado da vida de casada até agora? _Mito perguntou com um sorriso afetuoso.

Os olhos perolados imediatamente desviaram-se para o homem imponente sentado á seu lado, estava nítido que ele não diria absolutamente nada, e assim como a esposa do Hokage, esperava uma resposta. Segundos preciosos se passaram até que seu cérebro processasse a pergunta e articulasse alguma resposta satisfatória que não provocasse conflitos desnecessários.

_\- Acredito que ainda é cedo para dizer..._ \- A morena começou, e o olhar negro caiu sobre si imediatamente. - _Mas por enquanto, tem sido uma manhã repleta de descobertas._

A resposta provocou um sorrisinho conspirador em Mikoto e um eufórico na esposa do Hokage, mas Hinata estava atenta às ações do marido, e por alguns segundos pôde perceber nitidamente a contração dos músculos das mãos e a irritação que cruzou seu olhar, Madara não havia gostado da provocação.

-_ Madara é um pouco assustador á primeira vista, mas com o tempo você vai acabar se acostumando!_

A morena esboçou um sorriso amarelo para Mito, mais a perspectiva de ter que passar mais tempo com Madara a aterrorizava, tinha medo do marido e achava impossível que algum dia aquela impressão se apagasse, Madara pareceu ler seus pensamentos naquele momento, pois seus olhos encontraram os dela e o ódio estampado ali só serviu para amedrontá-la ainda mais. Numa tentativa de escapar do escrutínio ônix, a morena ocupou-se em servir-se e em manter a boca cheia, assim evitaria ter de responder as perguntas indesejadas de Senju Mito.

Do outro lado da mesa, Hashirama assistia a forma como os recém-casados se olhavam, a tensão entre os dois era algo palpável, e o medo que a Hyuuga demonstrava era nítido. Com um olhar ganhou a atenção do Uchiha, e com um movimento da cabeça os dois se levantaram e saíram, atraindo os olhares curiosos dos presentes á mesa.

**\- oOo -**

Já no escritório do Uchiha, Hashirama tentava encontrar uma maneira menos complicada de explicar ao amigo sobre a situação de Hinata e o que o levará a aconselhá-lo a se casar com a moça, mas antes que alguma explicação plausível iluminasse seus pensamentos, Madara rompeu o silêncio.

_\- Ela será devolvida._ \- O Hokage manteve-se calado, sabia que havia mais a ser dito. - _E, antes que diga qualquer coisa sobre a aliança que firmou com os Hyuuga, eu espero que tenha consciência, assim como eles, de que em momento algum eu aceitei uma mulher maculada!_

_\- Como descobriu?_

_\- Minha __esposa__ me contou._

_\- Entendo._ \- Hashirama cruzou os braços e levou uma das mãos á boca, refletindo. - _E você vai permitir que esse casamento acabe por algo tão estúpido? Ela não teve culpa Madara, e se você devolver a moça, mesmo que á pedido dela irá acabar com qualquer chance de que ela venha a contrair um novo casamento!_

_\- Isso não é da minha conta Hashirama, ela deveria ter pensado nisso quando aceitou se casar comigo._ \- Irritado, o Uchiha prosseguiu. - _E você, que se diz meu amigo não deveria ter escolhido uma mulher promíscua para ser minha esposa._

O Senju congelou, encarando o amigo num misto de choque e decepção, o idiota não tinha escutado uma palavra do que ele havia dito? Madara ia mesmo julgar a menina por algo que ela não foi capaz de evitar? Ou ele simplesmente ignorava o que tinha acontecido?

_\- O que você sabe sobre isso?_ \- O Uchiha arqueou a sobrancelha. -_... Sobre ela já não ser mais pura?_

_\- Só sei que ela não é a esposa virginal que eu esperava que fosse._

Hashirama pareceu confuso por alguns breves instantes, mas de repente seu olhar ganhou um brilho estranho, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo extraordinário.

_\- Você tem razão Madara, eu errei! _\- O Uchiha ficou confuso com aquela confirmação. – _Mas, ao contrário do que você imagina, eu acho que Hyuuga Hinata é uma mulher boa demais para você... Depois de conhecê-la, talvez Otouto finalmente reconsidere minha proposta!_

Em silêncio, o líder da vila abandonou o cômodo, deixando o moreno confuso e irritado com suas palavras. O grande Hokage idiota estava muito enganado se achava que ele entregaria sua esposa á seu irmão intratável.

Havia um mistério rondando a ex-Hyuuga, e a vontade de desvendá-lo era tentadora demais para ignorar!

* * *

Continua?


End file.
